


Son los locos que inventaron el amor. (To szaleńcy wymyślili miłość.)

by swallownostalgiachaseitwithlime



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Angst, Happy Ending, M/M, Soulmates
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-23
Updated: 2015-02-23
Packaged: 2018-03-14 18:29:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3421070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swallownostalgiachaseitwithlime/pseuds/swallownostalgiachaseitwithlime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Szary uznawany jest za praktyczny, ponadczasowy kolor, symbolizuje solidność, i idealnie komponuje się z każdym żywym kolorem. Louis jednak nie chce, aby jego srebrzystobiałe policzki dobrze komponowały się z biała bluzką, którą ma na sobie, nie chce, aby jego szare włosy pasowały do jego szarych oczu. Mogą sobie mówić, co chcą, Louis wie swoje. Szary wyraża tęsknotę za uczuciami, potrzebę podpory duchowej, osamotnienie i cóż, być może skłonność do romantyzmu.</p><p>…czyli AU, w którym świat pogrążył się w szarości, a Louis próbuje dociec, kto jest jego bratnią duszą, albo jakby wyglądał w pełnej palecie barw. Jeszcze nie zdecydował.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Son los locos que inventaron el amor. (To szaleńcy wymyślili miłość.)

**Author's Note:**

> Zastanawialiście się kiedyś, co wyjdzie z połączenia jednego z odcinków Różowej Pantery, w którym świat pogrążył się w szarości oraz starych kartek z pamiętnika? Jedno z rozwiązań przed Wami; znajdziecie tutaj kilka dylematów, tych większych i mniejszych oraz kilka sytuacji wziętych prosto z mojego życia wrzuconych do świata AU. Enjoy! x

♦

_\- Jesteś taki głupi – mówi do słuchawki, śmiejąc się lekko. Na jego twarzy błąka się rozczulenie na sam dźwięk głosu jego ukochanego. Przyciska swoje czoło do kierownicy, z jedną ręką utkwioną na niej._

_Po drugiej stronie słuchawki słychać szmer, a po chwili odzywa się radosny głos:_

_\- Hej! Nie mów tak – mówi obruszony, na co Louis śmieję się w głos – Jeszcze chwilę i zarządzę tygodniowy szlaban na seks!_

_\- Zdecydowanie jesteś głupi – Louis stwierdza i podnosi głowę, patrząc na drogę przed sobą – Kurwa – klnie z jękiem._

_\- Korek? –pyta, chociaż zna odpowiedź._

_\- Korek to jakieś chore niedopowiedzenie – jęczy Louis w słuchawkę – Wybacz skarbie, ale chyba nie zdążę Ci pomóc w przygotowaniach._

_\- Nie szkodzi, kochanie – mówi uspokajająco – Obwiesiłem już cały dom serpentynami, masz balony?_

_Louis prycha z humorem._

_\- Żartujesz? Nic przez nie, nie widzę, dziwię się, że jeszcze nie unoszę się w powietrzu – mówi, i słyszy uroczy śmiech w odpowiedzi. Po tym następuję chwila ciszy, aż mężczyzna po drugiej stronie odchrząka._

_\- Poczekaj, ktoś dzwoni do drzwi, otworzę – mówi, i Louis przytakuje, chociaż ten go nie widzie. Uśmiecha się głupio pod nosem i opiera głowę o zagłówek, palcem wskazującym bębniąc o kierownicę._

_W słuchawce słychać szmer, skrzypnięcie drzwi i stłumione, urwane ‘dzień dobry’, po którym następują odgłosy szamotaniny i głośny dźwięk odbicia się słuchawki o twarde podłoże._

_\- Skarbie? – pyta z niepokojem Louis – Co się dzieje?_

_Nikt mu jednak nie odpowiada, słychać jedynie więcej szmerów, aż w końcu niedokładne dźwięki, przerywa krzyk._

_\- Louis! – rozlega się rozpaczliwie jego imię – Pomóż mi! – rozdzierający serce płacz wypełnia słuchawkę i Louis zakrywa dłonią usta, czując jak po jego policzkach spływają łzy._

_-Skarbie? – szlocha w słuchawkę, ale wie, że jego ukochany wcale nie ma przy uchu telefonu. – Skarbie, proszę, powiedz coś! – krzyczy i wysiada szybko z auta, szukając pomocy u innych. Puka do drzwi pierwszego samochodu, w którym starszy mężczyzna otwiera okno. – Ma pan telefon? – staruszek kiwa przecząco głową, a Louis biegnie dalej – Dzwońcie na policję! Niech mi ktoś pomoże!_

_Louis słyszy stłumiony krzyk w słuchawce, i głośny huk, aż w końcu następuję cisza.  Wierzchem dłoni niedbale ociera mokre policzki i  zatrzymuje się. Odrzchąka głośno._

_\- K-kim jesteś? – jąka się, choć stara się, aby jego głos brzmiał pewnie i groźnie. Słyszy obrzydliwy oddech w słuchawce, a potem połączenie się urywa._

\- Nie! – ciszę przedziera głośny krzyk, i Louis zrywa się z łóżka cały oblany potem. Dyszy ciężko i przełyka gulę w gardle. Zaciska mocno oczy i opada bezwładnie na poduszkę. – Kurwa – klnie pod nosem, i nie śpi już tej nocy.

♦

Kilka godzin później Louis przemierza ulice Londynu. Mamrocze coś niezrozumiale pod nosem i prycha z irytacją, gdy widzi z naprzeciwka parę zakochanych. Zazdrości im tych czułych spojrzeń, dotyku, a przede wszystkim tych rumianych policzków i błysku w oku.  Louis mruży oczy i gdyby mógł, zmiótłby z powierzchni ziemi wszystkich, podobnych do nich. 

\- Louis! Louis! – wołanie dobiega jego uszu i przenosi wzrok na jego źródło. Uśmiecha się lekko i gorzkie myśli odchodzą w zapomnienie.

\- Niall! – woła i przyciąga przyjaciela do uścisku.

\- Nic się nie zmieniło, co? – Niall mówi, uśmiechając się pod nosem.  – Wciąż zazdrosny?

\- Co? – prycha Louis – Nie jestem zazdr-

\- Stary, naprawdę powinieneś dać komuś szansę.  Nie wiadomo, czy to Aiden był miłością twojego życia, może-

Louis nie słyszy kolejnych słów Nialla, jego myśli z powrotem wracają do nieszczęsnego snu, i zarazem wspomnień sprzed kilku lat, kiedy to Aiden został zamordowany w ich wspólnym domu. W jego oczach zbierają się łzy na samą myśl o chłopaku. Pamięta jak byli w sobie zakochani, jak planowali przyszłość. Pamięta to jak w dzień ich pierwszej rocznicy planowali odpowiedzieć na od dawna trapiące ich pytanie – czy są sobie przeznaczeni. Nie mieli jednak wystarczająco czasu.

Louis przegryza wargę i przełyka gulę w gardle powstrzymując szloch. Nie będzie płakał, nie tutaj, nie teraz.

♦

To takie głupie, myśli Louis. A co jeśli ktoś nigdy nie odnajdzie swojego przeznaczenia? Co jeśli on będzie tym kimś?

Wzdycha ciężko, patrząc w lustro.

Naprawdę nie darzy sympatią tych szarości na sobie. Szary uznawany jest za praktyczny, ponadczasowy kolor, symbolizuje solidność, i idealnie komponuje się z każdym żywym kolorem. Louis jednak nie chce, aby jego srebrzystobiałe policzki dobrze komponowały się z biała bluzką, którą ma na sobie, nie chce, aby jego szare włosy pasowały do jego szarych oczu. Mogą sobie mówić, co chcą, Louis wie swoje. Szary wyraża tęsknotę za uczuciami, potrzebę podpory duchowej, osamotnienie i cóż, być może skłonność do romantyzmu.

Na pierwszy rzut oka można powiedzieć, że Louis stał się zgorzkniały od tragicznej śmierci Aidena, ale on naprawdę potrzebował jedynie miłości, i tego, co dzięki niej zyska. Jego skóra nabierze koloru, jego policzki przybiorą rumianych odcieni, jego włosy staną się cudownie karmelowe, albo czarne, a jego oczy…Oczy chciałby mieć zielone, albo niebieskie. Louis lubi gdybać nad tym, jaki by się stał, gdy całe jego szare i nudne ciało pokryje nowa paleta barw.

A co najważniejsze, będzie mógł kochać i być kochanym.

Ale czy miłość wciąż jest dla niego?

♦

Louis klęczy na wilgotnej ziemi, twarz schowana w dłoniach. Jego ciałem wstrząsa cichy szloch a po policzkach spływają tak bardzo niechciane łzy.

\- P-przepraszam – jąka się, i pociąga nosem. – Tak bardzo cię przepraszam, Aiden.

Louis przeprasza Aidena w myślach za tamten pamiętny dzień, co najmniej raz, albo i dwa dziennie i raz w tygodniu osobiście. Unosi głowę i spogląda na nagrobek swojego partnera. Wierzchem dłoni ociera łzy, i poprawia się, siadając po turecku, nie martwiąc się o brud.

\- Wiesz – zaczyna – Mam wrażenie, że moje oczy powoli stają się ciemniejsze. Stają się mętne – mówi smutno.  – I choć tak bardzo życzyłbym sobie, żebyś to ty był miłością mojego życia, moją bratnią duszą, równie mocno pragnę ją odnaleźć. Nie chcę, aby moje oczy stały się czarne, nie chcę do końca swoich dni żyć w samotności, Aiden. Rozumiesz mnie prawda? Powiedz, że rozumiesz – nalega, i czuje jak po jego policzku spływa kolejna łza.

Jego ciało otula chłodny powiew wiatru, który również mierzwi jego włosy. Louis zakłada ręce na piersi i pociera nagie ramiona. Pozwala, aby jego policzki ponownie zalały się łzami. Tak bardzo potrzebuje miłości, ale również przebaczenia od Aidena, i przyzwolenia na kochanie, na to, aby mógł być szczęśliwy.

\- Nie chcę burzyć twoich nadziei, ale on nie odpowie, wiesz? – słyszy głęboki, ochrypły głos za sobą, ale nie odwraca się.

\- Długo pan tu już stoi? – pyta bez emocji, chociaż tak naprawdę ma ochotę wstać i wykrzyczec swoją złość i ból, bo jakim prawem może tak mówić o Aidenie. Aiden zawsze go słuchał i zawsze odpowiadał.

\- Jeśli pytasz czy dużo słyszałem, odpowiedź brzmi słyszałem wszystko – odpowiada głos.

Louis słyszy za sobą kilka kroków, i po chwili po jego prawej stronie pojawia się wysoka postać.

\- Nie przypominam sobie, abyśmy byli na ‘ty’- mówi bezczelnie, ale słyszy tylko krótkie prychnięcie. Jego wzrok wciąż utkwiony jest czarnych literach na nagrobku, tworzących zgrabny napis: „Aiden McHale”.  Następuje dłuższa chwila ciszy, i Louis czuje się trochę niekomfortowo w obecności drugiego mężczyzny, który pochyla się i kładzie białe lilię na grafitowym pomniku obok. Louis kątem oka zauważa szare palce wystające zza czarnej bluzy i przewraca oczami, gdy czuje jak ciąży mu coś na piersi. Może był trochę niesprawiedliwy i być może trochę nieuprzejmy dla nieznajomego mężczyzny, ponieważ, z tego, co Louis widzi, napis na nagrobku świadczy o tym, że spoczywa tu niejaka ‘Gemma Styles’, która żyła zaledwie dwadzieścia jeden lat, i tak, Louis zdecydowanie czuje się źle. Może ten mężczyzna również stracił kogoś, kto mógł być miłością jego życia, a może i była, Louis nie jest pewien, bo nie odważa się spojrzeć mężczyźnie w oczy. Decyduje, że czułby się jeszcze gorzej, gdyby odkrył, że tęczówki mężczyzny są czarne i matowe. Louis nikomu tego nie życzy, nikomu nie życzy śmierci swojej bratniej duszy. – Nigdy tu ciebie nie widziałem – przerywa wreszcie ciszę, i słyszy rozbawienie w głosie nieznajomego.

\- Więc teraz jesteśmy na ‘ty’?

\- Przepraszam – mówi szybko i wstaje. Otrzepuje kolana z brudnej ziemi.

\- Jestem Harry – słyszy zza siebie i zatrzymuje się w półkroku – I nie, nie było mnie tutaj wcześniej.

Louis odwraca się do nieznajomego i niepewnie unosi wzrok, spoglądając prosto w tęczówki mężczyzny.

Oddycha z ulgą, gdy widzi delikatny odcień szarego.

\- Louis, miło mi – mówi i odchodzi.

♦

Mija dokładnie sześć długich dni, zanim Louis ponownie przemierza alejki miejskiego cmentarza. Skręca w lewo i zamiera w półkroku. Chowa się za drzewo i opiera się plecami o konar drzewa, odrzucając głowę do tyłu.  Wzdycha ciężko i wygląda zza drzewa obserwując jak chłopak, którego poznał zaledwie tydzień temu stoi nad grobem bliskiej osoby. Obserwuje jak jego ramiona drżą, jak jego dłoń sięga policzków, i Louis jest pewien, że płacze. Nie wie, dlaczego, ale odczuwa silne pragnienie owinięcia swoich ramion wokół kruchego ciała. Pragnie, aby wszystkie smutki i troski zniknęły, a na jego twarzy pojawił się uśmiech.

Rusza, choć niepewnie, i wkrótce staje obok mężczyzny, nad grobem nieznanej dziewczyny. Nie mówi nic, a Harry nawet zdaje się go nie zauważać. Patrzy na nagrobek, a potem przenosi wzrok na towarzysza i skanuje jego sylwetkę. Jego grafitowe, kręcone włosy przewiązane czarnym kawałkiem jakiejś szmatki, duże oczy w akompaniamencie długich rzęs, śnieżnobiałą cerę okraszoną szarą poświatą, i wydęte usta. Harry jest wysoki, ma wysportowaną sylwetkę, przynajmniej z tego, co Louis widzi. I bardzo, bardzo długie nogi, jest wyższy od Louisa.

Tego dnia siadają przed nagrobkami i milczą. Nie jest to jednak niekomfortowa cisza, a jedna z tych przyjemnych.

Mija kilka tygodni, i w każdą sobotę Louis spotyka Harry’ego na cmentarzu. Niall mówi mu, że jego upragniona odpowiedź od Aidena pojawiła się w postaci kędzierzawego mężczyzny z cmentarza, i choć z początku Louis uważa to za głupotę wreszcie wierzy, i pewnego sobotniego popołudnia zaprasza Harry’ego na spacer.

\- Więc, mieszkasz w Los Angeles? – pyta Louis, obserwując profil mężczyzny.

Harry przytakuje.

Louis kiwa głową, jakby w porozumieniu i odwraca głowę. Obok nich przejeżdża mała dziewczynka z burzą srebrzystobiałych loków na głowie piszcząc radośnie. Louis ma ochotę krzyknąć ‘uważaj!’, bo górka, z której schodzą jest całkiem stroma. Chwilę później, zaciska usta, gdy widzi jak dziecko przewraca się i zdziera sobie kolana.

\- Ojej! Mamo, tato! Dziura! – krzyczy – Ale duża!

Louis uśmiecha się, a Harry parska śmiechem.

\- Mógłbym mieć taką córkę, co wpada do dziur – mówi, i Louis uśmiecha się czule pod nosem.

Idą alejką, aż dochodzą do miejsca, gdzie otacza ich jedynie las, i kilka ławek, a krajobraz cmentarza znika gdzieś za nimi. Siadają na ławce.

Louis bawi się palcami, nie wie, co powiedzieć. Myśli przez chwilę, że zaproszenie Harry’ego na spacer było głupim pomysłem. Jest niezręcznie, a on nie lubi taki chwil. Kątem oka spogląda na mężczyznę, który przełyka gulę w gardle, zdaje się, że jego umysł zaprząta mnóstwo myśli. Patrzy przed siebie, a Louis podziwia jego profil.

\- Wiesz- zaczyna Harry, a Louis natychmiast spuszcza wzrok na swoje szare palce – Nigdy nie sądziłem, że tak to się skończy. –chłopak kręci głową – Nie, to nie tak. Właściwie to wiedziałem, że może to się źle skończyć, ale nigdy nie chciałem, aby to się stało.

Louis marszczy brwi. Wypowiedź Harry’ego jest chaotyczna, i nic z niej nie rozumie. Czuje jednak jak powietrze wokół nich gęstnieje, i powaga chwili przybiera na sile. Nie odzywa się, więc, tylko czeka.

\- Gemma – ona, kochałem ją, Louis.

Chłopak poprawia się na miejscu niespokojnie, bo z jakiegoś powodu, nie chce słuchać o kochankach Harry’ego.

\- Tata zostawił Margaret, mamę Gemmę, gdy ta miała cztery latka. Bił i żonę i Gemmę, ona wcale nie wspominała go dobrze. Zostawił ich dla mojej matki, Anne. Po śmierci Margaret, Gemma trafiła do naszego domu, a wraz z tym zaczęło się piekło. Do tej pory nie rozumiem, dlaczego pałał do niej taką nienawiścią, pewnego dnia po prostu zatłukł ją na śmierć, a ja wraz z mamą uciekliśmy do Ameryki.

Louis czuje poniekąd ulgę, że Gemma to siostra Harry’ego, a nie jego bratnia dusza. Czuje również do siebie wstręt, bo nie powinno mu być lżej, Harry ma za sobą ciężkie przeżycia. Przegryza dolną wargę i spogląda na Harry’ego, którego oczy zachodzą czarnymi łzami, i Louis zastanawia się, czy mają również one taki kolor, po znalezieniu swojej bratniej duszy. Otrząsa się ze swoich przemyśleń i łapie Harry’ego za rękę, kciukiem pocierając wierzch jego dłoni.  Harry uśmiecha się lekko i ociera łzę.

\- Jesteś jedyną osobą, której to powiedziałem, nawet nie wiem, dlaczego – mówi wreszcie, i Louis nie odpowiada. Po prostu wtula się do jego boku i kładzie głowę na ramieniu.

♦

Którejś soboty Louis zbiera się na odwagę i prosi Harry’ego o numer telefonu.  Ten śmieje się trochę na to pytanie, i przyznaje, że sam od kilku tygodni zamierzał to zrobić, ale jakoś brakowało mu odwagi.

Od tamtej pory wymieniają się wiadomościami, krótkimi rozmowami telefonicznymi i Louis jest na pozór szczęśliwy. Pozwala się sobie zatracić w uczuciu, ale boi się odkryć pewnego dnia, że to nie Harry jest jego bratnią duszą, odtrąca te myśli na tył umysłu i obiecuje sobie o tym nie myśleć. Zbyt często.

I spoglądając teraz w lustro, przeciągając przez głowę szarą bluzę, wcale nie martwi go, że wygląda jak cień. Jego skóra stapia się w jedno wraz z bluzą, i Louisowi wcale nie jest z tego powodu smutno, wcale. Wymusza lekki uśmiech, i wzdycha ciężko. Czuje wibracje w czarnych dżinsach, z których wyciąga telefon.

Od: Harry

_Lubię się budzić z myślą o Tobie._

I Louis tym razem nie kłamie, mówiąc sobie, że nie jest mu smutno. Jest dobrze. Może być z Harrym, nawet do końca swoich dni, łudząc się nadzieją, że to on jest jego bratnią duszą.

+

Tego samego dnia, Louis wraca do domu późno.  Zatrzaskuje za sobą drzwi i przeciera dłońmi twarz, jakby próbował zetrzeć z siebie zmęczenie po całym dniu pracy.

Harry pisał do niego, co chwilę, i Louis mu jest za to wdzięczny. Nie dziwi się, gdy czuje wibracje w okolicach bioder po raz kolejny. Sięga po telefon.

Od: Harry

_Wyjrzyj na dwór i spójrz w górę._

Louis kręci głową, ale posłusznie odwraca się na pięcie i przechodzi z kuchni do salonu, gdzie siada na kanapie, której oparcie spotyka się z parapetem. Opiera podbródek na oparciu i wygląda na zewnątrz. Nie widzi nic.

Do: Harry

_I…?_

Od: Harry

_Nie wiem, ale lepiej mi na sercu, że widzimy te same gwiazdy._

Louis wzdycha i zaciska powieki. Co za sentymentalny, drań, myśli. Otwiera oczy i spogląda w górę raz jeszcze. Zanim decyduje się odpisać, na ekranie jego telefonu pojawia się koperta z kolejną wiadomością.

Od: Harry

_Chciałbym kiedyś móc ujrzeć jego blask w Twych oczach._

Louis marszczy brwi.

Od: Harry

_Mówię o księżycu._

Uśmiecha się i przymyka oczy. Dobrze mu tak jak jest.

Do: Harry

_Spotkajmy się._

Nie mija godzina, kiedy Harry przybywa z drugiego końca miasta i oboje lądują na cmentarzu.

\- To dość niepokojące – mówi Louis, podążając ciemną alejką u boku Harry’ego – Nasza pierwsza randka odbywa się na cmentarzu.

\- Randka? – pyta z rozbawieniem Harry, i nawet w tych ciemnościach może zauważyć jak policzki Louisa nabierają ciemniejszego koloru.

\- To znaczy-

\- Przestań – ucina go Harry. Przerzuca torbę na przód, otwiera ją i wyciąga koc, którym okrywa ramiona Louisa. – Masz. Zmarzniesz.

Louis dziękuję mu cicho, i dalej idą w ciszy.

Po krótkim spacerze lądują na małej polanie w lesie, niedaleko ich ulubionej ławki, na której przesiadują, co sobotę.  Harry rozściela koc i Louis siada na nim.

\- Przygotowałeś się – podsumowuje, widząc jak mężczyzna wyjmuje z torby również termos z herbatą.

Harry uśmiecha się pod nosem, zapina torbę i odkłada ją na bok. Kładzie się obok Louisa i oboje wpatrują się w gwieździste niebo w ciszy.

\- Zobacz – odzywa się Harry, wskazując palcem gdzieś w niebo – Mała niedźwiedzica. -Louis duma przez chwilę i patrzy we wskazane miejsce. -  Siedem najjaśniejszych gwiazd nazwanych jest Małym Wozem. A ta ostatnia, na końcu, to Gwiazda Polarna.

\- Znasz się na tym – mówi Louis, odwracając głowę w stronę Harry’ego. – Imponujące.

\- Nie tak jak ty – odpowiada cicho Harry, również odwracając głowę w stronę Louisa. Louis przełyka gulę w gardle widząc spojrzenie Harry’ego. Myśli, że to całkiem dobrze, że leżą w tej chwili, inaczej kolana ugięłyby się pod nim. Twarz Harry’ego zbliża się niebezpiecznie, Harry przymyka powieki i układa usta do pocałunku. Louis niemal w ostatniej chwili powstrzymuje go, kładąc dłonie na jego klatce piersiowej.

\- Nie – mówi cicho.

Harry mruga kilkakrotnie, aż w końcu odsuwa się i siada.

\- P-przepraszam. Myślałem, że ty-

\- Harry – jęczy Louis, chowając twarz w dłoniach. Wzdycha ciężko i siada naprzeciwko niego. Kładzie swoje drobne dłonie na tych większych i spogląda w jego oczy, choć jego wzrok jest odwrócony. - Ja, ja po prostu-

\- Czego się boisz? – słyszy cichy szept i zastanawia się przez chwilę, czy się nie przesłyszał. Spuszcza wzrok, i klnie w duchu, bo to nie tak miało być. Harry sobie może pomyśleć wiele różnych rzeczy, że mu nie zależy, albo, że boi się, że nie są sobie przeznaczeni, albo jeszcze coś innego. Ściska duże dłonie i rozchyla usta, gdy Harry go uprzedza.

\- Boisz się, że nie jesteśmy dla siebie stworzeni?

\- Sam nie wiem – odpowiada po chwili. – Wolę chyba żyć nadzieją, że to ty, niżeli się rozczarować.

\- Co to zmieni? – pyta Harry, szukając jego wzroku – Louis? – dopytuje, a gdy ten nie odpowiada, kładzie palec pod jego brodę i lekko unosi jego głowę do góry – To nie zmieni naszych uczuć, nie zmieni  _moich_.

\- Zmieni znaczenie słów ‘Kocham cię’.

♦

Kilka godzin później Louis leży w swoim ciepłym łóżku i patrzy tępo w sufit. Nie rozumie, co się stało. Jeszcze do niedawna marzył o rumianych policzkach, i brzoskwiniowej skórze. A teraz?

 Wyciąga przed siebie rękę i wpatruje się w nią. W świetle księżyca, które wpada przez okno za jego łóżkiem, wydaje się nieco mienić na srebrzystobiały kolor, i Louis zastanawia się, czy jest w stanie z tym żyć do końca swoich dni. Przegryza wargę i opuszkami palców drugiej ręki sunie od koniuszków palców po same ramię. Jego ręce opadają ciężko na kołdrę, a on sam pogrąża się w przemyśleniach.

♦

Mijają dwa miesiące odkąd Louis pozwolił wejść Harry’emu do swojego życia. Czuje, że darzy mężczyznę ogromnym uczuciem, choć sam nie wie, czy może mówić tu o miłości. Czuje również, że te uczucia są odwzajemnione i wydawać by się mogło, że nie może prosić o nic więcej. Do dzisiejszego wieczora.

Louis zbłądził i dał się ponieść chwili, a Harry pocałował go, tak po prostu z zaskoczenia. Spytany zaczął tłumaczyć, za co to.

\- Ten za to, że o tej porze wczoraj miałem Ciebie dosyć. – odpowiada z przekąsem, całując jego kostki na dłoniach. Jego oczy nie opuszczają Louisa, i Louis czuje dziwne mrowienie na całym ciele. – Ten, że za moment mi przeszło – całuje jego nadgarstek - Ten, że teraz nie mam Ciebie dosyć – kolejny pocałunek, nieco dalej - A ten, że jednak… - nie kończy, po prostu tajemniczo uśmiecha się i całuje dalej, tym razem odkładając prawą rękę, i biorąc się za lewą – Ten za kolor twoich oczu – mówi powoli, pozwalając słowom zawisnąć w powietrzu i Louis unosi wolną dłoń, zakrywając usta - Ten za kształt twoich różanych ust – kolejny pocałunek - Ten za wyjątkowe kostki na dłoniach – jeszcze jeden - Ten za uśmiech - i następny - A ten – urywa – Albo nie powiem – kończy, składając raz jeszcze pocałunek na jego zaróżowionych ustach, który Louis z początku nie odwzajemnia. Mija chwila i jego usta zaczynają poruszać się zgodnie z tymi należącymi do Harry’ego. Pocałunek staje się namiętny i pełen pożądania, i gdy odrywają się od siebie, łapiąc oddech Louis jest zdumiony widokiem. Tęczówki Harry’ego nie są dłużej już szare, zastąpiła je głęboka zieleń, jego buzia przypominała tą porcelanowej lalki, a jego włosy nabrały koloru czekolady.  – Jesteś piękny – słyszy i spogląda na swoją rękę. Koniuszki jego palców nabierają koloru, który rozprzestrzenia się na jego skórze.

\- T-ty, ja-O mój Boże! My- Louis gubi się w słowach.

\- Shh – uspokaja go Harry i ponownie przyciska usta do tych swojego kochanka. Po chwili Louis ulega i oddaje pocałunek. Równie dobrze może przyjrzeć się swoim kolorom rano, prawda?


End file.
